Tale of Two Heirs
by Sachiel Vasilis
Summary: When the boy seeking retribution meets the boy who did not exist, their worlds intertwine and Alois is determined to keep his new "plaything" with him as he sets out on his quest for vengeance. Unfortunately, not everything goes according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

**AN**: Well, here is my second fanfiction on here. I don't know if it will be any good, or if I'm going to continue it since I'm still trying to work on my other story, but for now here it is. I'm going to try and keep the characters in...character, but there might be some OOC moments. I'm sorry if there are, and this story might turn out to be AU, I think. Anyway, sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

* * *

_~The Bruised & Broken Princes ~_

Alois wasn't sure how long he laid there, covered in bite marks and bruises from the recent "activity" he and his father did. His body ached all over, and his wrists were still sore from the rope that was used to keep them bound to the bedposts. He had already become used to this treatment, but not the pain. No one is capable of getting used to that.

When he was certain that the chore of sitting up wouldn't be agonizing, he pushed himself up, albeit slowly, and rubbed his wrists as he looked around the room. He hated the silence, absolutely hated it. He would have called for Claude, but he didn't want to be seen like this, never wanted Claude to see what his father reduced him to being. It was too…shameful.

It took him awhile, but he was up on his feet after two failed attempts. He used the wall for support as he made his way over to the window, his legs were shaking and for a moment he was worried that they might give out on him, only to sigh in relief when they did not.

He could see his father down below, dressed quite formally as he talked with the servants briefly, probably instructing them to watch over the house, and him, before getting in the carriage, not once looking up to see if Alois was watching him from the window, which he was. His father, though cruel and cold-hearted, never could look him in the eye, too ashamed to face his sin, but not enough to stop committing it.

Alois scowled, and clenched his fists as the carriage left, carrying the sinner away, and leaving him to deal with the pain once again. It was always the same. Always, always, always. There was no peace here. He was alone except for Claude.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." He scoffed at himself for asking such a stupid thing since he already knew the answer to that. "Probably making sure that breakfast is prepared well." With that being said, he decided to wait in bed for Claude to bring the food to him, wrapping the cool, and crisp, bed sheets around his small body as he laid there, deep in thought.

He hated his father, hated him with every fiber of his being. His father was nothing more than a disgusting old fool who preyed on defenseless children. A tyrant is what he was, and while lying there, plotting his old man's demise, he figured that he would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of him.

As his plan unfolded within the recess of his mind, he laughed. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed, not hearing the door to the room open and the familiar footsteps that made their way over to the bed. Alois's hold on the sheets tightened as his maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room, and down the hallway.

Claude watched on as his young master writhed on the bed, oblivious to his presence. He set the tray of food on the bedside table, and sat down, waiting for the laughter to subside, and to hear what plan his young master wanted to him to help take part in.

* * *

It had been five years since a fire engulfed Phantomhive Manor, killing most of its residents, except for two. Sebastian reflected on this fact as he tilted the young child's head back, rubbing his throat gently to get him to swallow the soup he had made for him, smiling when his effort met with success.

The child stared at him blankly as a bit of drool dribbled down his chin, which Sebastian wiped away before it could land on the boy's nightgown. This child, whom he had been caring for since that day, was the child of the late Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive.

Nobody knew that the boy had survived that night because no one outside of the manor was even aware that the couple had had a child. Now that he thought about it, Sebastian was certain that the reason they had not uttered a word about having a child was because of their status and position. They were never quite fond of Queen Victoria, Vincent especially. He had his suspicions about her, but could never confirm them.

Now, he was no longer among the living, and no one would dare speak up and implicate the Queen as being involved in their murders. People were cowards, preferring to ignore everything and pretend as if nothing had happened. Sebastian frowned at the thought, as he tucked his young master in for his afternoon nap.

Ciel Phantomhive, a boy once vibrant and happy, had been reduced to nothing more than a lifeless doll. Sebastian fed him, bathed, and clothed him since the boy had stopped caring for his well-being long ago. The child he was once had burned along with his parents in that fire five years ago. He faced the world wearing nothing but a blank expression, existing but not living.

If it hadn't been for him, he was sure that Ciel wouldn't exist either. He was the one keeping the boy alive, as he promised his parents he would. The only thing that prevented him from giving up hope that one day Ciel would break out of his current state was the few times he caught the boy walking around the charred room of his own accord, looking at objects and photo albums that he had been able to salvage.

He knew that it was only a matter of time before the boy started becoming more animated, but he assumed that it would be another year or so before that would happen.

Sebastian watched his young master briefly before bowing and exiting the room. Once out in the hallway, he closed his eyes and listened to the surrounding silence. At one point he relished in it, but now…he was not so sure anymore. With his master taken care of, he headed toward his own room, already planning the next day's events.

Back in the room, Ciel stared long and hard at the ceiling before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Dreaming of the days when life seemed much more fulfilling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

**AN**: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter was on my computer for weeks, unfinished. I would have finished it sooner, but I became lazy and didn't want to. Boredom and being unable to sleep were the two things that made me get off my bed and attempt to finish it, and this is the result. It's not great, but here it is.

* * *

~_Possession of Mine_~

"Young master, I am heading out now. Please do not leave this room, and should you hear anyone come in that isn't me, hide." Sebastian wasn't fazed by the lack of a response. The young master had heard him, he was certain of that.

He picked his coat up from the chair and put it on before looking over at Ciel, who lay stationary on the bed. He didn't want to leave his young master alone, but their supply of food was running low, and winter was almost upon them. Looking at the thin bed sheet that covered his young master's body, and the clothes on the boy's back, he deduced that there would also be a need of warmer blankets and clothing.

With that in mind, he bowed to his young master, promising to be back soon, before heading out. The trek to town would be a long one, but he was confident that he would be back before an hour.

Ciel remained on the bed, thinking and reminiscing about the past. He could still see the vivid image of his mother, chasing him around the yard, and could still feel his father's hand, mussing up his hair whenever he attempted to act grown-up. He missed them.

He missed everyone. His aunt, Elizabeth, mother, father, everyone. Sebastian was the only one he had left. The only one. Ciel turned onto his side, and curled up into a fetal position.

Thinking about it only made things hurt, sleep is what he needed now. Sleep kept him from missing anything. With that being said, Ciel closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep, not wanting to dwell on it anymore.

Alois watched the scenery whiz by as the carriage continued onward toward its destination. He could hear his father droning on and on about something to Claude, but really didn't care what he was saying since it probably had something to do with the estate.

Everything was going according to plan. His father really was a greedy bastard, just mentioning about a wealthy valuable despite having been spotted in a place that the Queen ordered to be "off-limits", had him barking orders at Claude to get the carriage ready. Now, here they were, on the way to Phantomhive Manor, far away from any prying ears, and eyes, that might catch something amiss.

He smiled a little at the thought of his father breathing his last breath, his shoulders shook as laughter began to bubble up in his throat, suppressing it so that the only thing that came out of his mouth was a small chuckle.

Claude glanced at Alois out of the corner of his eye, having heard the barely audible laugh. The boy was clearly not sane, even when he appeared to be at times. There was a reason for this of course, and he was currently babbling away about something that Claude had already forgotten about.

He knew that they shouldn't go through with this, that both of them shouldn't, but they had already come this far so there was no point in turning back now. Besides, he would be lying if he said that he didn't want the master of the house to rot six feet underground after all that he had done to his young son, and many other children.

He was brought out of his musings when the carriage came to an abrupt stop and Alois hastily pushed open the doors to the carriage, not even bothering to wait for Claude and his father to get off.

The young boy ran toward the gate, grabbing hold of the bars once he reached them. The manor, though damaged, was surprisingly still intact and not as bad as he had thought it would be when Claude had told him about it. He turned to see Claude walking toward him while his father was talking to the coachman, telling him not to tell anyone that they had come to the manor.

"Young master, are you sure this is what you want?"

Alois smiled, "Of course, Claude. I think it's about time he paid for his crimes, don't you?"

Before Claude could grant him a response, his father approached them, clearly unhappy that the gates were separating him from the supposed "treasure" that lay beyond the manor's walls.

"Claude, what are you doing? Hurry up and open this bloody thing!" he shouted angrily. Alois glared at his father, but it went unnoticed as his father's eyes remained focused on Claude as the butler proceeded to pick open the lock to the chain that prevented the gates from being open.

Once the chain clattered to the ground, Claude pushed open the gate and was slightly startled when Alois made a beeline toward the front door, ignoring the angry shouts of his father.

Alois wasted no time in forcing the door open and stepping inside. The floorboards creaked as he made his way toward the middle of the room, taking in every object and painting that somehow survived the fire that ravaged the place five years prior. The Phantomhives seemed to have been good decorators when they still lived, he could already see what the place must have looked like without its burnt walls, ruined structure, cobwebs, and dust.

His father did not share his sentiment however. "Ugh, this place is disgusting! Alois, hurry up and show me where the valuable item is. I do not wish to remain in this place much longer" he said, clearly displeased.

"Did I say there was something valuable here? Funny, I don't seem to recall."

Claude shut the front door and stood in front of it, preventing his father from escaping if he tried. Alois watched, amused as confusion and anger became apparent on his father's face.

"Claude, what is going on!" he turned his attention toward Alois, "You...could it be that you lured me here? Why?"

"Why? WHY! How dare you even ask such a stupid thing!" Alois shouted, "You know exactly why, filthy swine!"

Alois reached inside his sleeve, pulling out the small dagger he had ordered Claude to buy for him just for this moment. He relished in the fact that his father's face now held fear as he stared at the hand that clutched the dagger tightly. Alois loved it for it was a sight that he truly had wanted to see for a long time.

It was too bad that this was the only time he would see it. Before the day was over, his father would be lying in a hole somewhere on this estate. No one would ever find him.

Claude, by this time, already had his arm wrapped around his father's neck, completely unfazed as his former master clawed at his arm and kicked with all his might, trying everything he could to break free.

"You're not going to get away with this! I'll-" Alois did not allow his father to finish his sentence, he lunged and grinned as the blade became embedded in his father's stomach, twisting it over and over as his father screamed, and begged for mercy.

"Mercy! You dare ask for it when you gave me none! You selfish, arrogant old fool!" The dagger was removed, only to embed itself in his father's body again, eliciting more screams from the man.

Claude kept his arm wrapped firmly around the neck of his former master, watching as his young master twisted and jerked the knife around as his former master's screams grew in volume.

He could have helped, he should have helped, but he was quite content to let things go their course. Besides, it was best not to bother his young master when he was concentrating on inflicting pain. He never did like to be disturbed.

Ciel awoke to the sound of screaming. It was an agonizing, painful scream, one that he recalled hearing years ago except that, back then, there had been more than one, and the screams had been in complete unison as the fire engulfed the bodies of his family and the servants.

He covered his ears in an attempt to block out the screaming. Memories were resurfacing and he desperately tried to keep them at bay, only to find himself spiraling downward, back to the place where happiness and sorrow merged, showing him how things once were, and what became of them.

"Stop, stop, stop." It was a mantra he repeated whenever such a thing happened. He rocked back and forth, repeating the same word over and over again, trying to focus on that one word in order to not focus on the images he was being shown.

Ciel could still hear the screaming in the background, and in order to drown out the sound, he raised his voice. He didn't care if someone heard, he just wanted it to stop.

"_STOP IT!"_

Alois pulled out the dagger and turned to look in the direction the shout had come from. "What was that, Claude? I thought you said no one was here."

Claude removed his arm from around his former master's neck, and didn't even flinch as his body crumpled to the ground. Blood began to pool around his body, but neither he nor his young master paid it any attention.

"There isn't supposed to be anyone here, young master." Claude walked toward the staircase and placed one foot on the step, applying slight pressure to determine whether they were safe enough to use.

Alois rolled his eyes, "Claude, you're too cautious." He headed up the stairs, not bothering to look back to see if Claude was following him, since he was more intent on finding just who else was in the manor and whether they should be disposed of.

He made his way silently down the corridor, listening for any sounds.

A soft whimper could be heard coming from one of the rooms located further down the corridor. Alois chuckled softly and continued onward with Claude following close behind. The closer they approached, the more Alois's excitement grew, and as his hand grasped the doorknob he licked his lips in anticipation of just what lay beyond.

Ciel immediately looked up as the door opened, and was shocked to see, not Sebastian, but a blond-haired boy and a dark-haired man, who wore a suit similar to Sebastian's, enter the room.

They both stared at him, looking him up and down, scrutinizing him, and trying to decide something that he did not know. Suddenly, there was a change in the blond boy's expression. The once calculating eyes now gleamed with glee, and a smile formed on his face, a smile that caused the knot in Ciel's stomach to tighten with unease.

Alois, on the other hand, was delighted. This boy was...beautiful. His blue eyes and fair complexion made him an object that should be valued and possessed. Something so rare, so striking, deserved to have a place in the Trancey household.

Claude knew his young master well. The boy before them appeared frail, and weak, someone that could easily be overpowered and made to do one's bidding. Indeed, this child would make the perfect companion for his young master, who loved to be surrounded by those he could control.

"Claude, isn't he adorable! I must have him, he must be mine!" Ciel tensed as Alois walked toward the bed with his arms outstretched toward him.

"D-Don't touch me!" Ciel slapped one of the Alois's hands away and scowled at him. He watched Alois's expression change from glee to bewildered as he looked at his now reddened hand.

Ciel watched him wearily, knowing that the action he had taken would not bode well for him. When Alois's eyes moved away from his hand to lock gazes with Ciel, he found himself staring into two rageful eyes, and he cursed himself for being right.

Ciel gasped as two hands wrapped firmly around his neck and squeezed. He reached up and dug his fingernails into Alois's arms, who remained unfazed by the small amount of pain inflicted on him.

He could hear his own heart beating rapidly as he struggled to breath. He found it futile then, there was no way he could get out of this, especially now that he was having difficulty just keeping his eyes open.

Ciel closed his eyes then, resigning himself to his fate, and his final thought revolved around Sebastian and what his reaction would be once he found him lying there, dead of asphyxiation.

Alois removed his hands from Ciel's neck once he lost consciousness. He stayed there, straddling the boy's waist as he gently caressed his cheek.

"He is still alive, young master."

"I know that, Claude." Alois leaned down and lightly licked Ciel's lips, "It would have been stupid of me to kill that which is mine."

Claude watched as Alois opened Ciel's mouth and plunged his tongue inside. He turned away then, deciding that now would be the right time to dispose of his former master's body and kill the coachman waiting for them outside. His young master would be awhile, so he might as well pass the time doing something of relevance.


End file.
